Rachel
by BookWriter22
Summary: She doesn't seem like anything in the beginning. But with the help of Ferb and the gang, she will soon begin to realize that there is more to life than hate. Rated for some violence, some language, and some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**BookWriter here with my new story!**

**Okay, so I have officially made a new character who I will be using in many stories, whether they are the main character or just a person in the story. **

**He name is Rachel. She has long brown hair and bangs. (kinda looks like Mabel Pines, but without braces, a skirt, or a sweatshirt.) She has black glasses and doesn't wear earrings. She's a small, skinny girl, who isn't very tall, only like five foot. She has a quirky personality, kinda like Marie. (ThoMarie) She's also really shy when it comes to new people. She is very creative and likes to make things. In that way, she's like Phineas. Yet in a way, she's like Ferb. She does talk a lot, but she is nowhere oblivious. She is very observant in the littlest things. She is very smart, but not too bright at times (meaning that she doesn't have a lot of common sense) she likes color, fun things, dangerous things, and most of all, writing.**

**She doesn't seem anything like that in the beginning, but as she loosens up to her new friends, more of her inner self starts to show.**

**Enjoy! **

**-BookWriter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I sat there, staring out the window, lost in thought.

I thought about my life back in Iowa. I thought about how I wouldn't be doing this if my dad hadn't gotten another promotion. Every time he had gotten a promotion, we moved. I hated it.

Before I moved here, my dad said it would be different. A good different. He said he had an old friend who lived here and that there was a group of kids about my age. He said that I should become friends with them. I decided against it.

I missed my best friend. She was my only friend. That was because of me. I was a shy recluse who waited for others to want to be my friend before I accepted them as a friend. Now, without her, I was nothing.

Well, I was something, but not much.

I was a grey, lifeless girl with no taste in anything. I didn't love anyone, because no one loved me. I hated reality, and I hated fantasy even more.

Fantasy is stupid. It's just a dream. Just, a good dream where everything is wonderful, everything goes your way, everything is...perfect. But dreams never come true.

I was starting to get annoyed. I didn't want to keep sitting here and make myself become depressed again. I had to do something else. But what would I do?

_Go on a walk,_

I nodded.

I got up and walked over to my luggage. I pulled out a pair of big, scruffy, old sneakers. They were really old and about 2 sizes to big, but they were all I had left of Emily, my best friend. I pulled on a purple t-shirt over my grey cami and left on the sweatpants that I already had on. I walked out of my room and down stairs. My mom, dad, and younger brother were outside at the time, so I just walked out.

I walked along the sidewalk. I passed about 7 or 8 houses before I came to a pink house. I saw a middle-aged woman walk out of the house.

She noticed me and waved.

"Hola!"

I waved back.

She got into her car and backed out of the driveway. Before she took off, she stopped in front of me and rolled down the window.

"I have a daughter about your age across the street. You should go say hi. there are also two nice boys over there."

I nodded again.

She then drove down the street until she was out of sight.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to go over there. I looked at the yellow house that the woman pointed to. I heard a lot of laughing and banging.

I then noticed a tall, teenage boy with green hair walk through the gate and to the sidewalk. He put something in the trash dumpster before I could see what it was. I stared at him. He stared back. Next thing I knew, he was walking over to me. I stared to walk again. He followed.

"Hey, wait!" he said.

I began to run. I ran down the street the way that I had been walking. I didn't want to talk to him or anything. I wanted nothing to do with him. I just wanted to be alone. I liked that. Silence is golden, right?

He ran after me. I ran faster. I sprinted. He did as well. He was obviously faster than me, because he crossed in front of me and ran backwards at the same speed.

I slowed down and saw him doing the same. I then took off the opposite way. And of course, he did the same. I knew that he wasn't going to give up that

_Why wont this stalker dude just leave me alone?! _I yelled inside my head

Once again, I got lost in thought. I wasn't paying attention, and I tripped over an uneven sidewalk square. I fell, scraping my hands, elbows, face, and knees. I felt like crying, but I held back. I attempted to get up, but I felt a pair of strong hands lift me to my feet. When I was to my feet, I looked up at the teenager.

He smiled warmly.

"Are you okay?" his deep, smooth, accent spoke.

I stared at him.

He continued to study me, frowning at the cuts that were now bleeding. I looked down. I tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge.

"Hey, hey listen. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help." He lowered his head to look at me.

I turned my head.

He sighed.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I didn't respond.

"Please, don't be shy."

"Rachel." I said bluntly

"Okay, Rachel, do you have a last name?"

"Wilson. Rachel Wilson."

"How old are you, Rachel Wilson?" I wished he would stop saying my name like that.

"14"

I looked up a bit. He smiled.

"Well, I'm Ferb Fletcher. I'm 15 and I live across the street. I have a brother who's 14. How about you come and meet them."

I looked at him stunned.

_More people? Just this one is enough! _I said to myself

I stared at him. All of a sudden, a wet drop feel over my eye. I put my hand up to touch my forehead. I barely touched it and it hurt horribly.

"Ow!" I screamed.

I looked at my hand. Blood. My mouth fell open.

"Whoa! I'd better help you get that fixed. C'mon." he said leading me in the direction of his home.

I reluctantly followed.

We walked through the door and came into his living room. It was a nice set up. I looked at everything. I felt amazed for some reason.

"Hi Ferb, who's your friend?"

My head shot up at the voice that had spoken. It was his mom. She smiled warmly. I wanted to smile back, but I only stared.

"Oh, this is Rachel Wilson. Her family just moved in down the street." Ferb spoke up.

_How did he know? I never said anything about me moving into the neighborhood! _I wondered.

"Oh, is she okay?" his mother looked at my head.

"Ya, I'm just helping her get a bandage on it." with that said, he led me to a bathroom.

I stood in there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He had told me to wait in there while he got something.

He came back with a metal box and a first aid kit. He had me sit down on me counter. He flipped open the metal box and it formed some kind of see through screen.

He held it to my head and did something. He pressed a button that made a clicking noise. He lowered it and studied it. I looked at it. I twas some kind of x-ray thing.

He noticed me looking at it.

"Fascinating, huh?" he said.

I nodded.

"Well, this shows that there was no damage to the skull, just the skin. I'll probably need stitches." he explained.

I gasped. What were my mom and dad going to say? They'd make me stay inside all the time. They would go over board with protectiveness.

"Don't worry, it'll be no cost to you if I did it."

I stared at him. He was freaking 15 year old. How could he give stitches? Could he even sew?

"I have a collage certificate in hospitality. I know how to do this stuff professionally."

I laughed.

"You're a kid! You expect me to believe that _you_ have a collage degree in hospitality?" I protested.

"I do! You can ask anyone in this house. Trust me, you don't know me and my brother. We're literally geniuses!" he laughed.

I weighed my options. Let him give me stitches and not have to be locked up for my life. Or go to the hospital and get in trouble. I took a deep breath.

"Fine. But if I feel any pain, I probably wont be coming back here." I couldn't believe I had just said that.

He had gave me this thing that made me like really sleepy, but I didn't feel any thing. I didn't really pay attention to anything he was doing, but before I knew it, He was done.

He helped me to my feet. As I stood, the sleepiness effects went away. He put everything away and we walked out of the bathroom. He led me to the kitchen, and out the back door. I was looking at the ground, so I didn't really see anything.

Once we were outside, I looked up. I saw three other boys and a girl out there. All about my age.

I quickly his behind Ferb as we walked out further into the yard.

At first, no one noticed me. Then one of the boys spoke up.

"Hey look! Ferb brought another girly!"

Everyone stopped. They all looked at me. I wanted to run, but I was too afraid that Ferb might chase me again.

The other teenagers came over and looked at me. Ferb stepped out of the way.

"This is Rachel Wilson. Our age, just moved into the house down the street."

I stared at all of them. I shook from nervousness. I felt like dying right then and there.

"Oh, guys, I think we're scaring her." the girl said quietly.

She walked over to me and put an arm around me.

"I'm Isabella. This is Ferb, who I'm guessing you already met. That's Buford, Baljeet, and Phineas."

She pointed to the red-head last. Buford was a bully, and Baljeet was his nerd. They didn't say, but I could tell.

Ferb stood in the back of the group with his hands in his pockets.

Isabella led me over to the weird contraption that they were messing with.

_Why are they messing with something like that?_

_Maybe they want to get themselves killed._

_Probably..._

I kept my hands at my sides, just to be safe. Maybe they liked doing things that got them hurt. But not me.

Not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Did ya like? Hope you did! <strong>

**Okay so Rachel is really shy around the gang and she wants to leave. Does she? Or no? **

**Also I have Ferb here with me for this story. Ferb what do you think happens?**

**Ferb: *shrugs***

**BW: okay Ferb, your gonna have to talk. C'mon you wanted to do this, so you gotta talk. Don't worry you can get me back later.**

**Ferb: *sighs* alright fine. Rachel will probably stay, *smirks* due to me and my awesomeness. *winks***

**BW: Okay, then. anyway...**

**Guys don't forget to review! and feel free to ask questions and give suggestions! **

**Ciao!**

**-BookWriter**


	2. Smile

**Hey guys! sorry about the long wait for the chapter! Had finals to study for and, ya. Well, enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**_Phineas POV_**

Me and the gang were having another awesome summer day. Every thing was normal, well for us.

Normal.

That is, until Ferb left to go throw a blown up circuit in the trash dumpster.

When he had left, I had noticed that he was taking a long time. I mean really, how long does it take for him to throw one little thing away? He came back roughly a half hour ago, but someone was behind him. I stared at Ferb to try to see who it was, but the person was obviously not wanting to be noticed.

"Hey look! Ferb brought another girly!" Buford announced.

Everyone stopped and looked at Ferb. In unison, we all walked over to the mysterious person behind Ferb. He then stepped out of the way to reveal a girl-a beautiful girl about our age. My eyes widened as I studied her. She had long, golden hazel brown hair with bangs that almost covered her right eye and silver-steel and blue eyes. She had black, plastic framed glasses with green on the inside and small fake diamonds on the sides. She was a small, skinny girl, a depressing sight, but she was beautiful. She stood close to Ferb, as if he were her shield. He completely towered over her, like he did to Gretchen. She had an almost skin tight purple tee on, with dark grey sweatpants and big scruffy shoes.

"This is Rachel Wilson. Our age, just moved into the empty house down the street." Ferb introduced her.

I gazed at her dreamily. She stared at me and looked down. I could tell she was a shy girl.

I then noticed she had a bandage on her forehead. Had she gotten hurt?

"Oh, guys, I think we're scaring her." Isabella said quietly.

I watched Isabella as she walked over to Rachel and put an arm around her for comfort. Why didn't I do that?

I'm Isabella," she said,"This is Ferb, who I'm guessing you already met. That's Buford, Baljeet, and Phineas."

Isabella pointed at me last. I gave her a warm smile, but she looked away.

Isabella led Rachel over to the machine that we had made. It was virtual spy game arena that we constructed. We walked through the portal, and boom, we were there in the game.

I continuously stole glances at Rachel. I noticed that she put her hands to her side. She backed up a little, but Isabella wouldn't let her go. She looked around and saw me staring at her. She gave me a painful look that made me blush and look away. Isabella dropped her arm and walked through the portal, following Buford and Baljeet. Ferb went in to, leaving me with Rachel.

When I looked at her again, she was gone. I looked around to see her walking towards the gate. I gasped. She couldn't leave yet! She just got here!

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled.

She turned around and saw me running after her. She panicked and ran through the gate and turned. I ran right through, and she was gone. When I turned back around, there she was, sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest and pressing herself up against the fence. She had her hands on her head and her arms in front of her face. Her shoulders shook, meaning that she was crying.

I walked over to her and crouched down.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." I said softly.

She peeked through her arms to look at me. I smiled. She shielded her face once again. I gently pulled her arms away from her face to find a pair of watery, silver-blue eyes staring up at me, watching my every move. I moved my hands down her arms and around her hands. She only stared.

"You have nothing to worry about. Your safe." I assured her.

I didn't know why she was like that. I had never met someone as shy and self concussions as her. But all I could do is show her I meant no harm to her.

"I'm Phineas. Phineas Flynn. I'm 14 years old and I like race cars." I said, hoping that she would loosen up a bit.

She did. I talked about myself some more.

"I like orange. As you can see." I tugged at the orange collar on my striped shirt.

"I like action and adventure. I love to draw and color. I absolutely _love _color. I also have a pet platypus named Perry." I said.

Then another thing popped into my mind.

"Speaking of Perry, where's Perry?" I looked around, then shook my head and went back to talking.

"Also, I have and older sister named Candace and a brother named Ferb." I smiled matter-of-factly.

He eyes widened.

"Ferb's your brother?" she asked.

"Ya. Step, though, but we act like blood brothers. And mentally, we are."

I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to know how and why he was my step-brother, but I just pretended like I didn't see it. I smiled at her, but as she kept doing, she stared.

"Tell me about you." I suggested.

She looked to the side. I tilted my head to the side to look at her.

"Please? I told you about myself, so the least you could do in return is tell me about you."

She sighed.

"My name is Rachel Wilson. I'm 14 and I'll be fifteen in October. I have a little brother named Zak. I like flowers. I like to draw and color. I love to read and write stories. I used to have a dog, a beagle, named Rosy, but she..." he voice trailed off.

I could tell that she had lost her dog, or something. I looked on the bright side. We both loved to draw and color. I guess that's something.

Rachel continued on quickly, like she was just trying to get things over with.

When she was finished, she huffed and looked at me. I smiled again. To my surprise, she smiled back. My eyes widened.

"I didn't know you could smile!" I gasped.

She looked down, slightly blushing, and still smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! hope you liked this one. <strong>

**Ferb: Hey I thought I got Rachel. **

**BW: You do.**

**Ferb: Then why is Phin doing that?**

**BW: Cuz you walked through that portal thingy **

**Ferb: *muttering something to himself* **

**Anyway, ciao!**

**-BW22**


	3. announcement

**Hi guys! BookWriter here without chapter 3! **

**What?**

**I posted a chapter without the story. Well, it's not really a chapter, it's an announcement. **

**Okay. **

**So, I have noticed that it has been a while since I have posted a chapter for 'Rachel'. I know that and I apologize for it. Anyway, I am doing this because I am going to set the story aside for a while so I can finish my first story, 'I've Got You'. here's a few reasons why:**

**1. I am already working on one story, 'I've Got You', and I found that it's EXTREMELY hard to work on both stories at the same time. Seriously, reality came and smacked me in the face saying, "HAHAHA YA CAN DO THAT!" so ya. **

**2. My school break is almost up and when I return to school, I won't have much time in my day to write. (I blame homework) **

**3. I have SOOO many story ideas in my head all the time, it's really hard to think about chapter ideas for two stories. (The Phinessa one-shot was completely random and I just had to get it out of my system ;P) **

**I'm not letting this story go, I'm just putting on pause for a while until I finish my other story. **

**I hope you guys aren't upset or anything. **

**Also, I recently found another fanfiction liking. Well, I actually have thought about writing stories for it before, but I never got around to it. So now, story ides from that liking have been crowding my head.**

**I will also tell you this. **

**I AM NOT giving this story to ANYONE. Rachel is still MY character. Also, Rachel will be showing up in a lot of my other stories later on. You can use the name, but she is my character, meaning no pairing her (My character exactly) to any other fanfiction or any of the characters of PnF or anything. **

**Like I said, I am just putting it on pause for a while, maybe a month or two, but i WILL finish it. **

**And again, I'm sorry for pausing the story, but I kinda have no choice. School. Homework. Work in general. Life. It's a lot. So it'll just be one story at a time. **

**Thanks!**

**Ciao!**

**-BookWriter**

**P.S. I'll write on this soon. **

**-BookWriter**


End file.
